Doctor pepper
Doctor pepper= |-|skipper sodaman= |-|docta sodaahwee= |-|radically strange= |-|doctor soda canhattan= Summary i was bored and decided to make this The lord off any Cans, and arch enemy of pepsi man Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Low 2-C | 2-A | 1-C | at least high 1-A likely tier 0 Name: doctor pepper Origin: based off the title of this post Gender: male Age: doctor pepper was first made in 1885 Classification: the ultimate soda god/shitpost ' '''Powers and Abilities: ' flight (can shoot soda at the ground and use it like a jetpack, true flight in final form) immortality types 1 and 8 (as long as doctor pepper exists in stores he will never die) some kind of regeneration (can simply refill himself if he's if he loses too much soda) reality warping, matter manipulation and transmutation (can turn any object into a soda can) hot and cold manipulation (can make soda boil or freeze it into different shapes) liquid manipulation (can turn any liquid into soda like some kinda carbonated jesus) shape shifting and body control (can turn any part of his body into anything related to soda) teleportation (can appear anywhere that soda cans are present) blood manipulation (dr pepper runs through his vains like blood, this soda can be used like a cosmic water cannon on enemies) transformation (can power up into other doctor pepper related sodas) Explosion Manipulation via mentos sodapotence in final form (utter control over all things carbonation) 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level | Universe level+| Multiversal+ | High hyperversal | ∞ ' 'Speed:Relativistic | FTL | MFTL+ | Immeasurable | ∞ ' 'Lifting Strength: Class Y| Stellar| Universal| Immeasurable | ∞ ' 'Striking Strength: Large Planet level | Universe level+ | Multiversal+ | High hyperversal | ∞ ' [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability_Scale '''Durability]: Large Planet level | Universe level+ | Multiversal+ | High hyperversal | ∞ ''' '''Stamina: infinite Range: alot Standard Equipment: ''' mentos can launcher lots and lots of soda cans frozen soda weapons that he creates, usually a sword or a battle axe '''Intelligence: Super Genius| Nigh-Omniscient in final form Weaknesses: if the battle goes on too long the soda will go flat and his power will be drained Notable Attacks/Techniques: soda cannon (his main attack, a direct hyper pressurized boiling soda kill blast) mentos bomb (self explanatory) box punch (turns his fist into an entire box pack of doctor pepper and then does a falcon punch) disarming (turns any weapons or gear the enemy has into soda cans) jesus grab (grabs the enemy and turns all the water in their body into heavily carbonated soda) abilities ''' soda blood hydo pump (any cuts on his body shoot a hyper ultimate soda blood cannon out with the force of 1,000,000 soda cannons) sticky soda (if any soda touchs your skin you'll become stuck to the ground) = keys: doctor pepper | doctor skipper | doctor right | doctor radical | whatever knockoff soda i used for the last one = Others '''Notable Victories: other sodas, anybody who tries to drink him Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weird Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Doctor Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Cold users Category:Liquid manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transformation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Food Category:Drink Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Yellowpig10's profiles